Security scanning systems (e.g., airport scanning devices, checkpoint scanning devices, and other security scanning devices) are used to determine whether a target (e.g., person, animal, etc.) possesses contraband substances. Contraband substances may include materials, weapons, currency, or other products that may be illegal or may pose a risk to other individuals. Targets may attempt to conceal contraband substances beneath a layer of clothing or internally within a body cavity or a digestive tract. Scanning systems are intended to identify those individuals who possess contraband substances before such individuals engage in air travel, pass through a checkpoint, or cause harm to others.
Traditional systems for scanning individuals include metal detectors. Metal detectors operate by generating electromagnetic fields that interact with metallic objects. Sensors within the metal detector provide feedback to an alarm that indicates the presence of a metallic object. However, these systems may not detect all types of contraband and may lack the resolution needed to effectively provide comprehensive screening.
Other systems for scanning individuals include x-ray sources or wave generators. Systems employing non-radioactive wave generators (e.g., millimeter wave scanners) may not consider specific attributes of the target when scanning Such a lack of consideration may impact the accuracy or efficiency of the scanning device. In other systems employing an x-ray source, a dosage may be applied without considering the unique characteristics of the person. Because traditional x-ray systems do not tailor the scan to the unique attributes of the person, such systems may cause the person to receive an inappropriate dose of radiation. By way of example, the risks associated with a pregnant woman receiving a particular dose of radiation may be greater than those associated with a man receiving the same dose. Such risks may include the risk of exposing the unborn child to an elevated dosage of radiation, among others.